The Nannys
by Personaggio
Summary: Ginny y Hermione deciden disfrutar de tres merecidos días en un relajante Spa, dejando a sus hijos al cuidado de sus maridos. ¿Podrán Ron y Harry salir vivos de las travesuras de los niños? - MiniFic TERMINADO.
1. The Nannys

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama, son propiedad de JK._

* * *

**The Nannys**

* * *

-¡Todas las maletas ya están en el taxi, Ginny!

-Excelente, creo que ya está todo listo para irnos.

Tanto Ginny como Hermione realizaron esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reír ante las expresiones que portaban los rostros de sus maridos. La mujer pelirroja se encargó de besar a cada uno de sus hijos y sobrinos, mientras Hermione hacia lo propio con los de ella.

-¿Taldalas mucho, mami? – La pequeña Lily de dos años se aferró al cuello de su madre mientras ésta llenaba su mejilla de besos.

-Sólo serán tres días. Recuerda, si te portas bien, volveré con una gran sorpresa para ti, ¿sí?

-¿Papá nos va a cuidar? – Esta vez era James quién sufría de los besazos de su madre en todo su rostro.

-Sí, su padre y su tío Ron.

Los aludidos levantaron la cabeza. Ronald miró a Harry y éste lo observó a él. ¿Qué les aguardaba? Tres días completos cuidando a cinco pequeños "mounstritos" sin la ayuda de sus esposas.

_-Será pan comido – Le susurró Ron cuando Hermione les dio la noticia. _

Pan comido… eran sólo niños. Sus hijos, podrían manejar la situación, ¿cierto?

-Te voy a extrañar mucho – Ginny besó a su esposo en los labios, escuchando una exclamación de asco proveniente de James y Albus. Hermione abrazó a su marido fugazmente, antes de sonreírle radiante.

-Confiamos en ustedes. Sabemos que harán un buen trabajo cuidando a los niños – Afirmó la castaña desde la puerta, lista y dispuesta para abordar ese taxi que las llevaría a uno de los mejores Spa de Londres por tres días consecutivos. Definitivamente, ella y Ginny los necesitaban. ¿Ser madre es fácil? Para nada…

_-Cuidar niños no debería ser considerado un trabajo_ – Aseguró Ronald una mañana. Lo que le esperaba a ese pelirrojo.

-¡Los amamos! – Dijeron ambas mujeres ante la imagen de sus esposos y los cinco pequeños. Fue increíble la velocidad que aplicaron para salir del hogar e ingresar al taxi, dispuestas a olvidar por tres días sus deberes, y concentrarse en ellas.

Ronald y Harry… ahora de niñeras.

-Se fueron – Comentó el pelirrojo observando a su cuñado.

-Sí.

-¿Ahora?

Ambos hombres giraron la vista hacia la fila que formaban los pequeños; James, Albus, Rose, Hugo y Lily…

Cinco niños a su cuidado. ¿Qué harían ahora?

-¡Papá, juguemos a las plincesas!

-¡Subamos a la casa del árbol!

-¡Tengo hambre!

-Cleo que mojé mi pañal…

Una gran cantidad de exclamaciones se filtraron por sus oídos haciéndolos retroceder aturdidos. Harry y Ron abrieron los ojos como un par de huevos fritos ante los gritos que proferían los niños. Cantaban, chillaban… James se perdió escaleras arriba con Albus y Rose pisándole los talones. No sabía que harían, pero Harry pudo escuchar perfectamente la palabra "Bañeda" salir de la pequeña pelirroja y "Fuego" de su pequeño hijo Albus. Lily trataba de liberarse de su pañal mojado, logrando despojarse de él y empezando a correr por la estancia, riendo y gozando ante esa sensación de libertad que la embargó. Hugo observó a su prima por unos instante, y viendo lo contenta que ella se hallaba por estar sin esa molesta prenda ya mojada, decidió él quitarse el suyo. No tardó en hacerlo, empezando a correr detrás de Lily, carcajeándose y regocijándose.

-¡¿Pan comido?! – El hombre de azabache cabello miró al pelirrojo con una extraña mueca en su rostro, ya con uno de sus ojos sufriendo de un molesto tic.

-Podremos controlarlos.

Por las escaleras bajó una Rose totalmente empapada. Detrás de ella, James y Albus venían en las mismas condiciones.

Nuevamente, los gritos llenaron la sala del lugar. ¡Tres días! !Merlín! ¿Qué demonios harían?

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:** __Esto es tan sólo como una especie de prólogo. _

_A ver... James tiene cinco años, Albus y Rose cuatro, y Hugo y Lily dos; son todos unos pequeñuelos, jaja. _

_Será un mini fic sumamente corto. Sólo tres capítulos, los cuales más que capítulos serán viñetas. Por el poco tiempo que tengo no debería estar publicando nada nuevo, pero ya que... no me gusta tener una idea y no hacerla saber. Y como esta historia será corta, espero no tardarme en acabarla. Después de esta vienen más, las ideas me llegan, a pesar de tener pocas neuronas, jaja. _

_Espero sea de agrado para quienes lean. Cualquier queja o critica es bien recibida. _

_Les mando un beso y las gracias por leer!_

_Abrazotes._

_**Yani!** _


	2. Por el Baño

**Por el Baño**

-Hora del baño – Pronunció esas palabras con optimismo, chocando sus palmas un par de veces seguidas. Quizás pensaba que los niños adorarían refrescarse en un día notablemente caluroso como ese que estaba presente… pero creyó lo erróneo.

Los gritillos profiriendo la sílaba "No" resonaron a través de la estancia y provocaron alterar a ambos adultos. Los niños que antes gozaban de un vaso de leche chocolatada, ahora corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello por toda la casa. James y Albus subieron las escaleras a la velocidad máxima que les permitían sus piernitas, Rose creyó que el mejor escondite sería bajo la mesa, Lily logró meter su diminuto cuerpo en el cesto de basura de la cocina, y Hugo pensó que jamás lo encontrarían dentro de la secadora.

Harry y Ron permanecieron en la sala por un breve tiempo. Los ruidos escandalosos que provocaron los niños ya habían cesado por completo, ahora sólo había silencio.

-¿Qué…?

-Odiaba bañarme cuando era niño – Habló Ron curvando la boca. – Ginny también. Ambos solíamos escondernos dentro del cesto de la ropa cuando llegaba la hora. – El pelirrojo rió.

-¿Qué métodos empleaba la señora Weasley para hacerlos bañarse?

-En mi caso, siempre funcionaba con un postre o dulce… - El moreno rió. Desde siempre su mejor amigo fue un completo glotón. – Con Ginny le resultaba más difícil. A esa niña no se le somete tan fácil. – Eso Harry lo sabía perfectamente.

-¿Chantaje?

-No está de más intentarlo.

Harry subió las escaleras en busca de James y Albus, mientras Ronald se quedaba abajo en busca de Lily, Hugo y Rose.

-Niños… - El ojiverde asomó la cabeza en la alcoba que compartían sus hijos. El lugar parecía solitario, a excepción de las figuras de acción y autos de plásticos que se hallaban desparramados por todo el suelo. – Si salen de donde están, les prometo que… que… - ¿Qué demonios les iba a prometer? – Les prometo darles un paseo en escoba. – Bien, eso era lo ideal.

Escuchó uno que otro ruidito proveniente del armario de los niños, luego un pequeño siseo y un quejido que venía de su hijo menor.

-Yo quiedo volad en escoba…

-¿También deseas oler a flores? – Harry no evitó soltar una pequeña risa ante la riña de sus hijos. Con pasos cautelosos, caminó hacia el escondite de los niños, pero la alarma de bomberos de un pequeño camión que yacía en el suelo sonó debido a una de sus pisadas.

-¡Al, cállate!

-Ya sabe que estamos acá… - Después de aquella frase, Harry percibió susurros bajos. ¿Qué planeaban?

-Niños, si no salen ahora mismo, les aseguro que estarán…

-Si salimos ¿volademos en escoba, papi? - El moreno sonrió. Quizás todo sería sencillo.

-Les prometo que volaremos en escoba. Siempre y cuando me obedezcan y tomen un buen…

-No queremos bañarnos – Ahora era la vocecita de James quien hablaba.

-Yo sí si volamos en escoba.

-¡Al!

-¿Acaso tú no quiedes volad?

-Al, espera… - Albus salió con prisa del armario, y Harry ya lo esperaba sonriente para cogerlo en brazos. – Traidor… - Murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

-James, es sólo un baño.

-No me gusta bañarme.

-A mi tampoco… - Al miró ceñudo a su padre. – Volademos ¿veda? Podque si no…

-Les prometo que volaremos después del baño. ¿James? – El aludido observó a su padre con sus facciones serias.

¡Bañarse! James odiaba bañarse… pero amaba volar con su papá. Como también amaba el helado con caramelo, los pasteles de calabaza, las bombas que estallaban en colores creadas por su tío George, los charcos de lodo, los saltos en…

-¡Papá! – Harry había cogido al niño con uno de sus brazos, llevándolo sobre uno de sus hombros como si de un saco de patatas se tratase, mientras Albus guindaba de su cuello. - ¡No! - James se retorció hasta llegar al suelo nuevamente.

-James Potter, si no…

-Me bañaré… - El pequeño de cinco años miró su a padre. – Me bañaré, pero ¿luego volamos de verdad?

-Se los prometí.

-Bien, ¿después podemos comer helado con caramelo y explotar las bolas multicolores que nos regaló tío George? – Ahora los ojitos de James y Albus brillaban con entusiasmo.

Bien, aceptaría; si con ello podría mantenerlos limpios y con agradable olor, aceptaría.

-De acuerdo – Exclamó Harry liberando un suspiro.

-Bien – James sonrió satisfecho mientras caminaba hacia el baño, seguido por Harry y Albus. _¿Quién chantajeaba a quién? _

Por su parte, a Ronald le estaba costando mucho convencer a los pequeños. Lily había tironeado de su cabello con la intención de escapar de nuevo, mientras Rose trataba de escabullirse dentro de una de las alacenas de la cocina.

-¡Rose, baja de allí! – El pelirrojo corrió para atajar a la niña. – Por todos los cielos ¡Lily! – La pequeña pelirroja tiraría de su cabello hasta dejarlo completamente calvo. ¡Vaya fuerza la de esa niña!

-¡Hugo! – Hugo Weasley aún se encontraba a salvo dentro de la secadora, sin intenciones de salir. Ya con la paciencia totalmente nula, Ron profirió un grito que dejó a todos los niños con los ojos atolondrados y los cuerpos inmóviles. - ¡Es la hora del baño! – Exclamó ceñudo y agitado.

-¡No quielo bañalme!

-Se bañarán sí o sí.

-¡No!

-Por favor… - Aquella exclamación sonó suplicante. Ya estaba agotado. – Si lo hacen, yo…

-¿Podemos jugar a la princesas? - Preguntó Rose con emoción.

-Yo también quielo jugal.

-Sí…si toman un baño, jugaremos a las princesas.

-Con maquillaje, vestidos, pintura de uñas y tomaremos té y pastelillos de fresa.

-Sí… - Habló Ron asintiendo con la cabeza. – Con maquillaje, vestidos y todo lo demás.

-Yo no quiedo jugad a las plincesas… - Hugo aún se encontraba oculto en la secadora.

-Hijo…

-Eso es de niñas… Quiedo jugad con el auto mágico que tío Bill me dio en navidad.

-Bien…

-Pedo afueda, en la calle de veda.

-De acuerdo – Hermione lo reprendería si se enteraba que dejaría salir a su hijo a la calle, manejando ese automóvil no apto para menores de cinco años. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a su hermano Bill obsequiarle eso a su hijo?

-Está bien – Hugo al fin salió de su escondite. _¿Quién chantajeaba a quién?_

Antes de que los niños cambiaran de opinión, Ronald se apresuró a encerrarlos en el baño y dejarlos bien aseados. Los cuartos de baño de planta baja y primer piso colapsaron llenos de burbujas de jabón y champú derramado por todas partes.

Harry salió empapado de pies a cabeza, y cabía decir que Ron también. ¡Pero no importaba! Habían bañado a sus hijos. ¡Al fin!

-Listo… - Los hombres chocaron las palmas sintiéndose victoriosos por su labor. Observaron la nueva fila que ahora formaban los pequeños, pulcros y con olor a crema de bebé.

-Bien, ahora…

-¡Jugaremos a las princesas!

-Quiedo manejad mi auto. ¡Papá, te espedo afueda!

-¡Las bombas de colores!

-¡Yo quiedo Volad!

El primer día apenas acabaría… y ya los dos hombres se querían matar.

* * *

_Espero estar partiendo de la más simple a las más aceptables. Creo que serán tres o cuatro viñetas en total. _

_Disculpen la tardanza, pero ¿les digo algo? ya estoy de vacaciones!! (YEAH) Todo salió bien gracias a Dios; rumbo al segundo semestre de Rehabilitación. Jahh, me siento aliviada! jeje._

_Gracias por los comentarios en esta pequeñita historia. No quiero decepcionarlos con las demás viñetas, así que espero que las que vengan me salgan mejores que esta. ¿Dejan review? deseo que sí!_

_Abrazos! _

_**Yani!** _


	3. Un Día y Medio

**Un Día y Medio**

La cabezada que estaba dando en ese momento debía ser aprovechada para recuperar las energías gastadas. Sinceramente, ya no veía la hora de ver a su mujer entrar por esa puerta.

_-Cuidar niños no deb__ería ser considerado un trabajo._

¡Pero que ingenuo! Claro, eso no lo admitiría en voz alta.

-Ron… ¡Ron! Estás manchando el sofá con tu baba. ¡Despierta, Ron! – Harry lo sacudió fuertemente.

-Que… Pero… - Bostezó cansinamente. - ¡Estoy muerto!

-No eres el único. Estos… estos niños… - Quizá la palabra más apropiada era "diablillos". Harry resopló con fuerza y se dejó caer de espaldas en el respaldar del sofá.

-¿Qué están haciendo ahora?

-James, Albus y Hugo juegan con sus figuras de acción… y las niñas con esas Barbies que Ginny les regaló en navidad.

-¡Papáaaaaaaaaaa! – El gritito agudo de Rose los hizo respingar del susto. – Papá, Lily le cortó el cabello a mi muñeca… mírala, papá, mírala – La pequeña prácticamente le pegó la muñeca a la cara, la cual tenía un espantoso corte en su rubio cabello sintético. Daba la impresión de que hubiese sido arrancado por los dientes de un perro bravo.

-Estábamos jugando al salón de belleza, tío. Quelía que quedala bonita pelo…

-Lily, ¿no te he dicho que no juegues con las tijeras? – Interrumpió Harry a la explicación de su hija. La nena pelirroja lo vio con aquella expresión inocente que siempre la hacía salirse con la suya.

-Estábamos jugando al salón de belleza, papi – Lo miró con aquellos ojitos que nunca fallaban en evitar un reprimenda tremenda. No era raro, siempre funcionaba. ¿Cuándo Harry Potter había reprendido a su pequeña princesa?

-De acuerdo, pero por favor no las vuelvas a tomar. Es un objeto muy peligroso para ustedes, te puedes lastimar. – Tomó a su hija en brazos y la sentó en su regazo.

-¿Y mi muñeca? Steven no la va a querer si se ve más fea que el elfo de tío Harry.

-¿Quién es Steven?

-Creo que se refiere a un Ken – Respondió Harry a su amigo.

-No se llama Ken, se llama Steven ¡Y no va a querer besar a Melanie!

-¿Quién es Melanie?

-Creo que se refiere a la Barbie – Habló Harry de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, nena, tienes millones de Melanies en tu habitación.

-¡No todas son Melanie! Sólo ella… - Le pegó de nuevo la muñeca en la cara. – Y Lily la puso fea.

-Quelía ponedla más bonita.

-Ya… - Ronald cargó a su pequeña antes de que ésta replicara de nuevo. – Seguramente tu abuela Molly podrá arreglar el cabello de Melanie. No tienen que pelear por eso.

Rose sólo soltó un pequeño resoplido antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-Tengo hamble – Informó la pequeña pelirroja sentada en las rodillas del moreno.

-Yo también – Al parecer, la preocupación por la muñeca ahora fea había provocado que Rose olvidara el ruidito que salía de sus tripas.

-Bien, prepararemos algo de comer – Harry observó a Ron. – Vamos.

Ambos se levantaron del sofá, con sus hijas colgadas de la espalda como si de dos monitos se tratase. Lily tironeaba del cabello de Harry queriendo peinárselo, y Rose hacía lo propio con el de Ron, jalándolo más fuerte de lo debido.

-¿Ya no se había acabado el juego del salón de belleza? – Ambos padres depositaron a sus hijas en las sillas de madera cerca de la mesa. - ¿Qué les apetece?

-Galletas de chocolate…

-Pastel de manzana…

-También de canela…

-¡Nada de golosinas y dulces! – Exclamó Harry.

-Vamos, Harry… no cuesta nada darles lo que piden. Podemos aparecerlo y ya – Le susurró el pelirrojo. Por supuesto, Ron se moría por comer porquerías.

-No creo que sea buena idea darles de comer eso.

-Papá, tenemos hambre – ¿Acaso ya era la hora de la cena? James entró a la cocina seguido de Albus y tras éste se encontraba Hugo.

-¡Dulces de leche! – Exclamo el pequeño Weasley observando a su padre.

-Danas de Chocolate…

-Glageas de todos los saboles…

Azúcar, azúcar, y más y más azúcar. ¿Acaso con el dulce no llegaba la energía?

-Ron, de verdad, no creo que a Ginny y Hermione les guste que les demos de cenar… - Al girar su rostro, Harry captó la imagen de su pelirrojo cuñado devorando con ahínco una de esas montañas de golosina que el mismísimo Ronald se encargó de aparecer. Claro, los niños no se quedaban atrás.

-Relájate, hermano. Mira, les gusta. – Los pequeños devoraban con ganas cada pieza de dulce.

-No creo…

-Come – Ron le metió una barra de chocolate en la boca.

¡Energía! ¿Será que esos "diablillos" nunca se cansaban? La corredera y el ajetreo eran aún peor que cuando se inició la persecución para darles su segundo baño.

-Lily… deja esa escoba en su sitio.

¡Plaf! El jarrón favorito de Ginny estaba hecho añicos.

¡Boon! Las bolas de colores que dejó en el cuarto de James estallaron y ensuciaron toda la sala de estar.

¡Zas! La escoba empezó a volar por sobre sus cabezas con Lily colgada del palo de ella.

-¡Por todos los cielos! – Harry corrió detrás de su pequeña quien guindaba meciendo sus piernitas. Lily reía de goce, mientras Harry gritaba frustrado.

-¡No puedo salir de aquí! – Ronald fue a liberar el cuerpo de James del hueco de la chimenea.

Y estragos y más estragos, desastre y más desastre ocasionado por esos niños.

-Definitivamente Dios existe. – Exclamó el pelirrojo al ver a los cinco niños caer rendidos y dormirse en el suelo de sala. - Los amo… ¡Pero no quiero cuidarlos por más tiempo!

-Sólo un día y medio… sólo un día y medio… sólo un día y medio… - Repetía Harry como un robot.

¿Cuántas cosas podrían provocar esos mounstritos en un día más?

-Mañana los llevaremos al parque, quizás ahí todo sea más fácil.

-Sí, se entretendrán con juegos.

-Con otros niños… Si vuelves a darles golosinas, juro que te mato. – Sin importarle que la familia Weasley ni Hermione lo odiasen; si a Ron se le ocurría esa idea de nuevo, juraba que lo mataría.

-Tranquilo, aprendí la lección. En un día y medio seremos libres.

-Un día y medio… un día y medio…

Un día y medio era el tiempo que había transcurrido… y aún faltaba un día y medio más por transcurrir.

* * *

_**N/A:** Disculpen la tardanza, en estas fechas el tiempo se va n_n._

_¡Feliz Navidad super atrasado! Espero todos hayan pasado una linda noche buena y una muy muy feliz navidad. Desde acá los mejores deseos y bendiciones para cada uno de ustedes. ^^ Y claro, que el inicio del 2010 sea prospero y alegre! Les deseo felicidad para los próximos 365 días que se vienen. (La felicidad es plena, siempre y cuando se quiera de verdad)_

_La viñeta no es la gran cosa (pulgar hacia abajo)... Puf, mi inspiración está mofe ahora. Creo que fue la Sidra de durazno que tomé en Noche Buena. ¿Review?_

_Los quiero._

_**Yani!**_


	4. Estúpido Camión de Helados

**Estúpido Camión de Helados**

¡No comprendían! ¿Será que si les decían a los niños "hagan esto" ellos simplemente NO lo hacían? ¿Y si les decían"NO hagan esto" van y lo realizaban sin pensar siquiera?

-¿Acaso no te dije que NO podías subirte a ese árbol? – Jalarlo de las orejas para Harry ya era mucho.

-Sí… papá, pero ese niño tonto me dijo que no podía y si no subía iba a…

-¡Hugo! – El grito de Ron interrumpió la explicación de James. El hombre pelirrojo corrió como bólido desde la banca en la cual se encontraba y llegó justo a tiempo para sostener el cuerpo de Hugo antes de que este chocara contra el piso de asfalto. - ¿Acaso no te dije que NO podías lanzarte así del columpio? – Sí, definitivamente los niños entienden todo a la inversa.

Los regaños de ambos magos hacia sus hijos no duraron más de dos minutos. Era seguro, el fuerte carácter que se debe tener para reprender y castigar a los niños como se lo merecen lo poseían sus esposas… ellos, nada que ver.

Harry y Ron tomaron asiento en la pequeña banca mientras James y Hugo corrían ahora hacia el sube y baja. Lily se encontraba jugando con Rose en lo que era un diminuto tobogán en forma de caracol, y Albus se mantenía sentado en la calesita, al parecer muy ocupado buscando algo dentro de su nariz.

-Traerlos al parque fue una gran idea – Ronald miró a Harry como si hubiera inventado el peor chiste del mundo. ¿Gran idea? Habían llegado al lugar a la una de la tarde, apenas eran la una y treinta… y ya él creía que le tendrían que apuntar las piernas debido al dolor ocasionado por las correderas que tuvo que hacer detrás de sus dos hijos.

Y Harry no se quedaba atrás. Salvar a Lily de caer de unos barrotes de hierro (a los cuales tenía prohibido acercarse; pero como buena nena de dos años, no obedeció). Corretear a Albus por todos lados con sus pantalones llenos de arena; y perseguir con la vista a James para que éste no hiciera de las suyas (por décima vez en esa tarde), ya lo había cansado.

-Al menos ahora están tranquilos – Ron suspiró cansinamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia las dos niñas que reían mientras se lanzaban por el tubo de plástico.

Sólo pasaron unos cinco minutos antes de escuchar una leve musiquita un poco más allá de ellos y los gritos desaforados de no sólo sus hijos, sino de casi todos los niños presentes en el parque esa tarde.

-¡El señol de los helados! – Un mar de cuerpecitos enanos corrieron hacia el otro extremo del parque de juegos, con una gran cantidad de padres siguiéndolos atrás.

-¡Hugo, Rose!

-¡Lily, James…! ¡Albus, ven acá! – Los pequeños Potter y Weasley se unieron a la marcha para seguir al señor de los helados, sin preocuparse por los gritos que proferían el moreno y el pelirrojo.

-Pero…

-¿Acaso están sordos? – Harry y Ron echaron a correr nuevamente antes de perder de vista a los cinco niños. El moreno tropezó sin querer con una pequeña de unos seis años la cual se defendió dándole una fuerte (muy fuerte) patada en una de las rodillas. Y el pelirrojo cayó de bruces sobre el suelo, sintiendo al instante un millón de pisaditas sobre su espalda. ¡Esos niños eran asesinos! Monstruos enanos que sólo buscaban acabar con los padres atentos y amorosos que ellos representaban, sí… eran monstruos.

-¡Mi heladooooo! – La vocecita chillona de Lily los trajo de nuevo a la atención de hallarlos y amarrarlos a sus brazos para no perderlos de nuevo.

La pequeña pelirroja peleaba con otro niño por una paleta al parecer de fresa… o cereza.

-¡Lily! – Harry llegó justo a su lado, mientras veía como James tomaba un cono de helado el cual, al tratar de lamerlo, la bola de mantecado había caído justo encima de su playera.

-¡Es mío! – Lily continuaba forcejeando con el niño al parecer de la misma edad.

-Lily…

-¡Papá, me quitó mi paleta!

-Es mía…

-No… ¡suéltala! – Lily pareció poner toda su fuerza en conseguir ESA paleta, sin importarle que el señor de los helados tuviera mil más de ese mismo sabor. La pelirroja jaló fuerte, logrando apoderarse del frío y refrescante helado de fresa… o cereza. – Niño tonto... – Empezó a comer de su helado como si éste fuera la cosa más deliciosa del mundo.

-¡Lily Potter! – Harry miró a su princesa disfrutar de su helado con la mirada brillante y una sonrisa exagerada. Sabía que se merecía una reprimenda de las buenas (de las que sólo Ginny sabía dar)… pero verla de esa forma tan feliz… después la regañaría, sí. - ¿Dónde está Albus? – Llegó junto a James con Lily en brazos. Al mirar el alborotado cabello de su hijo, pudo apreciar que el mantecado no sólo había manchado la playera, sino también su cabeza entera.

-¿Qué…? – La imagen que daba Ron era peor que la de cualquier pequeño que estaba en el parque. El Hombre pelirrojo se acercó a Harry, aferrando el cuerpo de Hugo bajo uno de sus brazos y con la mano de Rose fuertemente sujeta. Una enorme bola de helado se derretía sobre su cabello, manchas de chocolate manchaban su rostro, y su ropa era un completo desastre en comparación con la playera de James.

-Vámonos – Su cuñado lo miró horrorizado ante lo que acababa de vivir. Rose refunfuñaba y Hugo pataleaba queriendo bajar al suelo. – Vámonos, ¡ahora!

-¡Albus!

Albus se hallaba disfrutando de una gran paleta de limón sentado en una banquita diminuta. Al parecer era el único ileso en cuanto a manchas de helado se refería. Conversaba divertido con otro niño de su misma edad.

-¡Albus! Hora de irnos a casa – Al miró como su familia (vuelta un desastre) se acercaba a él.

-¿Puedo invitar a mi nuevo amigo? – Harry miró al compañero junto a Albus.

-Es… - Empezó a decir Ron.

-¡Scorpius! – Un alto hombre de rubio cabello salió de entre la multitud de padres y niños que se aglomeraron alrededor del camión de helados. - ¡Por merlín que tú vas a…! – Los tres padres se quedaron callados mirándose, justo antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

Ronald Weasley burlándose de Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy burlándose de Ron Weasley. Harry Potter burlándose de ambos, pues era el único limpio de helado; situación de la cual la atenta pelirrojita se percató, pues sin esperar mucho tomó el cono de James, y embarró a su padre con mantecado sabor a chocolate con galletas.

-¡Lily! – Draco y Ron rieron más fuertemente.

La situación para ellos era un tanto extraña. Las risas se detuvieron y ahora se veían como si recién se hubieran caído a golpes con piñas.

Tres hombres "maduros" discutiendo de una manera un tanto infantil.

Seis niños corriendo de nuevo hacia el camión de helados como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Y tres padres que, después de decirse cuantas estupideces se les ocurrieron, sufrían de nuevo entre la gran multitud de pequeños.

"¡Estúpido camión de helados!" pensaba el curioso y singular trio de "adultos"

* * *

_**N/A:** Disculpen la tardanza... Lo había empezado hacia ya unos días, pero ahora es que me di a terminarlo. Gracias por leer y por los lindos reviews que dejaron! La verdad es que no pensé que esta historia fuera a ser muy leída viniendo de mí!_

_Empecé las clases hace dos semanas, es decir que el tiempo para escribir se me acortó increiblemente. Lo bueno es que tengo los jueves libres =), así que tomerá parte de ese día para escribir mis historias. _

_Un besote a todos!_

_**Yani!**_


	5. Último Día

**Último Día**

Tan sólo faltaban un par de horas… un mísero par de horas. Habían recibido ya la llamada de Hermione diciéndoles que llegarían a las tres de la tarde, eran la una… ¡tan sólo un par de horas!

Tanto Harry como Ron observaban cada dos por tres el reloj que estaba en la repisa encima de la chimenea. ¿Era idea de ellos o las manecillas no se estaban moviendo?

-Papá, quédate quieto – Vociferó la vocecita de Rose tras él. La pequeña, montada sobre una de las sillas del comedor tras el sofá, jugaba con el rojo cabello de su padre. Jalaba aquí y peinaba allá…

-Auch, ¡Rosie!

-Lo siento – Dijo colocando un par de lazos a cada lado de la cabeza del pelirrojo. -¡Listo! Sonrió la niña anchamente. – Quedaste liiindoo, papi ¿Verdad que se ve lindo, tío Harry? - Ronald miró al moreno como si quisiera asesinarlo. Éste sólo ahogó una burlona risa y asintió con la cabeza hacia Rose.

-Sí, muy lindo.

-¡Ahora vienes tú! – El hombre pelirrojo no pudo aguantar una auténtica carcajada que le salió desde la base de la garganta al ver la cara que puso su cuñado.

-No, Dose, a mi papá lo peino yo – Lily salió de la cocina a paso veloz, corriendo hacia su padre y dando un saltito para sentarse en sus piernas. – A él lo peino yo… solita yo – Lo abrazó por el cuello. Harry sonrió ante la muestra de celos que mostró su princesa, le parecía sumamente tierna y adorable.

La pequeña Weasley se alzó de hombros y dio a su prima el cepillo para el cabello, bajó de la silla y caminó hacia la mesita en el centro de la sala, tomando un frasco de barniz de uñas color rojo pasión.

-Rose…

-Ahora hay que pintarte las uñas, papi. Las princesas siempre deben tener las uñas pintadas bien bonitas. – La risa que Harry había liberado fue interrumpida por un "Auch" cuando Lily trató de deshacerse de un molesto nudo.

-Tienes el pelo muy endedado papá. Mucho… - Jaló un mechón de azabache cabello haciendo que el moreno se quejara del dolor otra vez.

-Princesa…

-Ya casi telmino – Lily jaló de nuevo.

-¡Princesa! – Harry se levantó del sofá velozmente.

-Papi…

-Un pedazo de pastel, ¿quieres pastel?

-Ya no hay pastel – Exclamó la pequeña frunciendo el ceño y olvidándose del cepillo en esos momentos.

-¿Cómo que ya no hay pastel? Si tu abuela Molly mandó uno de dos kilos.

-Los tontos de James, Albus y Hugo se lo comiedon. ¡Y no me dielon nadita, papi! ¡Nadita! – La pequeña pelirroja pateó el suelo y se cruzó de brazos. Había olvidado por completo que debía decirle a su padre que los glotones de sus hermanos y su primo estaban devorando el pastel en la cocina, y todo por querer peinar su despeinado cabello.

-Que… - Harry se dirigió con rapidez hacia la cocina, mirando con horror el monumental desastre que los niños habían realizado. Un molesto tic en el ojo izquierdo empezaba a nacer.

-Que… - Ronald llegó tras él, adoptando su misma expresión, indescifrable.

-Bien… respira – Harry cerró los ojos y se dio unos minutos para inhalar y exhalar con profundidad. Si continuaba alterándose como un histérico terminaría con un paro cardiaco, eso era seguro. – Ustedes – Señaló al trío de niños llenos de merengue por todas partes. – Vayan a la sala y se sientan en el sofá sin hacer ruido alguno.

-Papá…

-¡Vayan! – Miró con orgullo como los pequeños obedecían sin decir nada. James, Albus y Hugo abandonaron la cocina en fila india hasta llegar al sofá. Lily los señaló con una sonrisa maliciosa y una sacada de lengua que hicieron que Hugo le respondiera de la misma manera.

-Al menos yo comí pastel – Bramó el pequeño pelirrojo hacia su molesta prima. Lily resopló enojada.

-¡Edes un niño tonto!

-¡Lily! – Harry tomó a su pequeña en brazos y la sentó junto a Rose en uno de los sillones. – Ahora se van a quedar acá, quietecitos, sin moverse, sin decir nada, hasta que lleguen sus madres. ¿Está claro? – Sacó la varita del bolsillo del pantalón y con un movimiento desapareció las manchas de merengue de la ropa y cabello de los niños.

-Pero papá…

-¡¿Está claro? – James bufó, mas asintió con la cabeza resignado.

-Ayúdame a limpiar este desastre – Le pidió el moreno al pelirrojo cuando se vieron nuevamente en la cocina. Parecía el mundo de Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolates, ¡tanto dulce ya lo estaba mareando!

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Debo esperar a que se sequen – Ron mostró sus uñas pintadas de manera incorrecta, pues había más pintura roja pasión en la piel de sus dedos que en ellas. Harry lo miró con una extraña mueca antes de darle una fuerte palmada en la nuca. El pelirrojo rió.

-Hey, vamos. ¡Somos magos! Tan sólo desparece este desastre como hiciste con los niños y listo.

-Bien, es la primera buena idea que has tenido, Ron - Harry aplaudió la idea de su amigo y con la varita despareció todo el cochinero de la cocina.

Los próximos treinta segundos la pasaron en la sala de estar, sentados frente a cinco niños que no hacían más que mirarse aburridos. James molestaba a Albus picándole con una varita de plástico y éste lo fastidiaba pellizcándole el brazo. Lily y Rose tarareaban una canción infantil sin muchos ánimos mientras Hugo trataba de distraerse con una pelota de plástico que encontró quien sabía de dónde.

-Bien… - Harry suspiró calmado por primera vez en tres días. Después de todo, parecía que sus esposas sí iban a encontrar todo perfectamente bien. El último día no estaba resultan tan mal después de todo.

-Papá, James me está molestando con su vadita.

-¡No es cierto!

-Clado que sí. ¡Midalo papá!

-¡Basta! James, deja a tu hermano.

-¡Él me está pellizcando el brazo!

-¡Me está picando con su vadita!

-¡Silencio! – La voz de Ronald hizo respingar los cuerpecitos de los cinco niños. – Ya, silencio – Habló autoritariamente.

-Esto es muy abudido – Dijo Hugo lanzando la pelota de plástico a un lado de la sala y chocándola con una pequeña biblioteca. Harry tuvo que levantarse y correr como desquiciado hacia el lugar para evitar que una de las reliquias de porcelana que la señora Weasley le había regalado a Ginny hacía tiempo se quebrara en pedacitos. – Ups… lo siento, tío Haddy – Exclamó bajando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué… por qué no hablamos? ¿De qué quieren hablar? Hablemos de algo – Pidió pensando en una manera de distraerlos por los menos unos veinte minutos.

Los niños se miraron mutuamente y susurraron algo entre ellos antes de posar sus ojitos sobre los dos adultos.

-¿De dónde vienen los bebés? - Preguntó James con curiosidad.

-¿Qué? Hijo, eso…

-Albus dice que venimos del espacio. Pero es imposible porque si viniéramos del espacio fuéramos como extraterrestres y nosotros no somos así.

-¡No venimos del espacio! – Habló Lily desde el rincón del sofá. – ¡Venimos de las flodes! – A Ronald le hizo reír el comentario de la pequeña, lo que provovó que Lily lo viera enojada.

-Lo siento, preciosa – Se disculpó rápidamente.

-Es ciedto. Venimos de las flodes.

-Eso no es así, Lily – Exclamó Hugo. – Un día vi una foto de mi mamá, estaba muy golda y tenía la badiga enodme, como la de Santa Claus. Pensé que había estado comiendo mucho como papá pedo luego me dijo que eda podque yo estaba dentlo de ella. Es decid que venimos desde dentlo de la badiga de nuestlas mamás.

-¡Cierto! Mami también tiene una foto donde está muy gorda. ¡¿Pero cómo entramos a la barriga de nuestras mamás? – Preguntó James abriendo mucho los ojos. Rápidamente, los cinco niños miraron expectantes a los dos padres.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas de "Auxilio" sin saber qué demonios decir. No creían que era la hora de explicarle a sus pequeños hijos uno de los milagros de la vida y mucho menos si sus esposas no estaban presentes.

-Pues…

-¿Cómo vienen los bebés?

-¿Cómo vienen papi?

-¡Dinos tio Don!

-¡Yo quiero saber!

-¡Y yo!

-¡¿De dónde vienen? ¿Cómo vamos a estal en la badiga de las mamás?

-¡Dígannos!

-¡Merlín se están alterando! – Bramó Ron aterrado. - ¡Diles algo, Harry!

-Pero que… - La bocina de un auto se escuchó fuerte desde las afueras del jardín de la casa. Suspiraron, sonrieron, se levantaron rápidamente y se vieron contentos después de un infernal tiempo. - ¡Parece que llegaron sus mamás! – Casi gritó el moreno lleno de alivio.

Los siete fueron juntos a recibir a la mujer pelirroja y a la castaña, ambas frescas y joviales. Ronald y Harry mostraron una mirada de alivio al verlas, y con unas sonrisas extremadamente anchas las abrazaron como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Vaya, parece que nos extrañaron mucho, Hermione. Y no hablo precisamente de los niños – Ginny miró a su cuñada con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Mami! – La pequeña Lily extendió sus brazos hacia la pelirroja mujer para que ésta la cargara. Ginny la abrazó fuerte contra sí mientras acariciaba las cabezas de Albus y James y se inclinaba a darles un par de sonoros besos en las mejillas.

-¿Cómo se portaron?

Los cinco niños respondieron un "Bien" al unísono y con entusiasmo. Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron una singular mirada antes de sonreírles a sus esposos e ingresar a la casa.

-Bueno, por lo que veo todo en orden – Confesó Hermione dejando a Hugo en el suelo después de llenarlo de una gran cantidad de besos. – Hicieron un gran trabajo – Dijo con admiración observando a Ron con una sonrisa.

-Parece que sí. ¿Cómo se sintieron siendo niñeras por tres días?

Harry y Ron se vieron mutuamente. ¿Les dirían a sus esposas que todo resultó ser un infierno para ellos? ¿Podrían aguantar las miradas de burla que posiblemente ellas les lanzarían al decirles que cuidar niños parecía ser más duro que atrapar maleantes para meterlos a Azkaban? ¿Se estarían ridiculizando mucho al confesarlo?

-Pues…

-Cuidar niños es pan comido. No debería ser considerado un trabajo – Repitió Ron las palabras que dijo hacia tres días. Ginny y Hermione se vieron a la par que arqueaban las cejas de manera sugestiva.

-Bien. Pues, me alegro que piensen eso.

-Sí… - Los miraron. – Es bueno, teniendo en cuenta que los tendrán que cuidar por una semana más – Harry y Ron abrieron los ojos exageradamente.

-Amor, ¿de qué hablas? – Preguntó Harry a su esposa tratando de no llorar.

-Sabes que la madre de Fleur cumplirá años en tres semanas, ¿cierto? – Ninguno de los dos hombres tenía idea de eso pero aún así asintieron con la cabeza. – Fleur quiere prepararle una pequeña reunión pero quiere que sea en París. Así que nos invitó para ayudarla con los preparativos.

-Ah, bien… pero… amor… - ¿Qué tanto necesitaban hacer para el cumpleaños de una anciana?

-Nos iremos la semana entrante – Los ojos de Harry casi abandonaron su cara mientras los de Ron temblaban debido a ese maldito tic.

-Ginny, amor…

-Hermione…

-Vamos a desempacar. Les trajimos unas sorpresa a los niños, esperamos les guste.

Pasadas unas horas las dos mujeres disfrutaban de la tarde agradablemente soleada en el jardín. Inflaron la piscina que habían adquirido para los niños una vez que fueron a la juguetería y habían encendido los rociadores de césped para que sus hijos gozaran del agua en ese día caluroso. Ginny tomó su vaso de limonada conforme ojeaba una revista mientras Hermione reía una y otra vez cada vez que desviaba sus ojos hacia el interior de la casa.

-¿Aún siguen ahí? – La castaña asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de ver la figura de su marido y mejor amigo aún de pie en el centro de la sala, exactamente con las mismas expresiones; Harry con sus ojos fuera de órbita y Ron con ese tic que no secaba ni un instante.

-Deberías decirles que es mentira lo de Paris.

-No, déjalos sufrir un rato.

-Al menos ninguno de nuestros niños salió lastimado – Afirmó Hermione acomodándose en su silla.

-Te diré que yo no temía tanto por mis niños sino por éstos – Señaló Ginny hacia la casa.

-Sobrevivieron.

-Deberíamos dejarlos como niñeras permanentes – Hermione la miró. – Vamos, las últimas tres niñeras que contratamos renunciaron a las primeras tres horas y ahora es muy difícil conseguir a gente confiable. Sabemos que es imposible que Harry y Ron renuncien a cuidar a sus propios hijos.

-Se volverán locos – Ginny ladeó levemente la cabeza y sonrió divertida.

-Nah, escuchaste a mi hermano. ¡Para ellos es pan comido! - Rió con ganas.

Dentro de la casa Harry liberó una gran cantidad de aire como si estuviese aguantando las ganas de respirar desde hacia varios minutos. Ronald continuaba con su tic.

-Tres días y casi me suicido – Harry miró con una extraña expresión al pelirrojo. - ¡Una semana! – El moreno lo golpeó con ganas en la nuca, a lo que el pelirrojo no reaccionó. - ¡Ron!

-Se… será pan comido – Harry blanqueó los ojos y resopló con fuerza sintiéndose obstinado.

-¿Te digo algo, Ron? ¡No vuelvas a abrir tu boca jamás!

* * *

_**N/A:** Ron es un bocón y Harry un tonto. Pero bueno... ¡Son hombres! _

_Tardé mucho, sí. Si no eran deberes de estudio o de otra cosa, era la fata de inspiración, las pocas ganas de escribir, etc, etc, etc... lo siento. Pero ya está el capítulo, el último. Me veo en la obligación y en las ganas de dar las **GRACIAS** enormes por tan lindo recibimiento que esta historia ha tenido. De verdad que sus reviews me alegraron muchísimo, y lo que más vale para mí es el que hayan disfrutado de este fic. Gracias, gracias, gracias! Mi intención con esto era escribir una trama relajada y a la vez divertida y diferente. Disfruto haciendolo y más si veo que lo que escribo gusta de verdad. Sus comentarios son una gran motivación, así que de nuevo GRACIAS...!  
_

_Y Hasta la próxima! ¿No? _

_BesoteS!_

**_Yani! _**


End file.
